Betray
by TragicGuardian
Summary: Merle/Daryl The Governor. When Daryl is captured in season 3, instead of the arena, the Governor orders Merle to meet him somewhere more private. The Governor shoves Merle into a room, to find Daryl bound, gagged, and scared. The Governor's ultimatum; enjoy raping your kid brother, and you both go free. Don't, and you both die. - Written as a request
1. Chapter 1

The eldest Dixon brother sauntered into the library, silent as his eyes scanned the area. He stopped when he spotted The Governor facing the opposing wall, looking out of the double-window.

"You wanted to talk?" He spoke somberly, eyes wandering to the bookshelves. Somehow this room managed to bring a rare calm over him. It always seemed like a surprise to others to hear he was so into literature, something he didn't quite take lightly.

"Yes. Talk...and show you something." Phillip slowly turned to face him, taking in a breath. He seemed to break from his thoughts as he glanced at the other man from under his brow. Merle shifted his weight as The Governor approached him. "Come with me." He spoke as he moved past the man and headed towards the side-entrance.

The two walked down behind the buildings for a few moments, Merle just slightly behind The Governor who led the way. The man in charge came to a stop at a backdoor and opened it, waiting for Merle to enter first. The door closed behind Phillip as he followed the other man in. There he stood, eying his subordinate.

"Why are you here Dixon..." It came out more like a statement rather than a question. The Governor managed to cast a menacing stare, even with one eye missing.

"Well, it's a place to stay, right? Figure i'm doing what I can..." There was an ominous fluttering in his chest as he responded, not quite sure what to say. Or more so, what he was supposed to say. Either way, he had a feeling it wasn't the answer The Governor wanted.

"It's unwise to take me for a fool, Dixon." Phillip's voice was flat yet dark. The man finally took his gaze off of Merle as he turned, moving to a doorway. "I've been suspicious of your intentions from the beginning, but I felt you had the potential to be trusted." Merle shifted his weight, a sense of dread starting to coil in his chest. "Now i've become aware of your true quest, what you really want. I now see my mistake of believing I could trust a traitor like you." Merle could feel the sting of the accusation even through the disturbed man's gaze.

"Now wait a minute here." The accused started, voice raspier than usual. "On what grounds do ya think you could call me a traitor?" He quickly thought back in his mind. Did he do something behind The Governor's back? 'Michonne...that black bitch Michonne, she got away back there. He must have found out. Still don't seem something to warrant such a damn meltdown over though..' The man's thoughts wandered for a moment though his eyes stayed trained on the other man.

"I'm done with hearing the innocent act." Phillip stated in a stern voice, glancing to his side as he turned the doorknob, stopping when it clicked open. "I've got someone you may be surprised to see. A co-conspirator of yours." Merle's stomach dropped. No doubt Michonne was in there, thus giving away his secret, his mistake.

Phillip pushed the door open slightly, eying Merle and waiting. The quiet man let out a low, pent-up sigh and ambled over next to The Governor. Having averted his eyes from the doorway as long as he could stand it he reached out and pushed it open. There was no one there. It took a moment for him to realize that he was looking into a short hallway. Another bout of anxiety crawled over him as he stepped inside and around the corner to the main room.

Merle froze and stopped breathing. A rush of both bitter cold and burning heat washed over him at the same time. His own body felt alien to him, even his teeth and mouth as he spoke.

"Daryl.." The usually-domineering voice came out in a stunned hush, his body trembling ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"You aren't surprised, are you?" Phillip asked, thoroughly amused with how things were coming along. Merle's instincts kept telling him to move a bit, say something, do something, anything. Standing there stunned like he was just played into The Governor's plans, but he couldn't move or speak.

Daryl was near the back of the small room, his wrists shackled in large metal cuffs that were chained up in some sort of contraption. The chains led up then down again, held up in rungs near the top. It appeared it was that way so the tension could be changed between lax and taut. Whether on purpose or not, the chains seemed pulled too taut as the man's knees just barely touched the floor so that his wrists held most of his weight. A rag pulled across his mouth, forcing his jaw apart but blocking speech, and tied around the back of his head. His clothes, or what was left of them, were ragged and dirty, along with his skin. When Merle had entered the room his brother looked up to see him. He wasn't even sure what to feel. For one he was so glad to see him again, know he was alive and okay. There was also some comfort and having him here in this particular situation. But another part of him couldn't help but feel anger. Was he any part of the reason he was in this situation? This Governor guy was who he'd been serving all this time? And what now?

Merle finally started to move after what seemed to be an hour of standing still. Once he stepped further into the room Phillip followed and closed the door.

"..Why is he here?" The older Dixon brother spoke quietly, eyes still fixated on his younger brother. It sounded like a stupid question now that he thought about it, at least for the current situation.

"I won't reiterate what you already know, Dixon. Phillip glared at him though Merle didn't notice. "You really thought you could launch some sort of tag-team, backdoor attack? Your first mistake was thinking either of you had the mental capacity for it to begin with." The Governor huffed, shifted his weight. "There was no doubt I would catch it before it happened, as I have, but now you owe me. You owe me for my time, for my wasted energy." Merle's mind was getting through the haze now and he glanced over at his superior. What did he have planned? Would he hurt, or kill, Daryl right here and now? Obviously he wouldn't let that happen. But a dread washed over the man, for he knew that wasn't how The Governor worked, he didn't make such simple, straight-forward plans. He was a master of torture, especially the mental type. "Now, let's get on with this, fellas."

Phillip moved so he was closer to Daryl but still off to the side of the room. Merle hadn't noticed before but there was a man, one of The Governor's cronies, to the side of the restraint device Daryl was held with. Merle inhaled and glanced back to his younger brother, not sure what to think.

"You want to know what I have planned, what will happen? Well, I know you aren't past simply abusing the boy. I know your type" He let a short moment of uncomfortable silence pass by. "That wouldn't suffice." The Governor calmly watched Merle a moment before inhaling sharply and turning to the man. "Fulfill the carnal sins that undoubtedly linger in your mind, and have for years, and i'll let you and him free."

Merle's thoughts drifted between his brother's situation and The Governor and his maniacal request. He wasn't sure which one was more disturbing.

"You're insane.." He spoke in a hushed tone, eyes flicking to The Governor. Finally he moved, turning towards the man and stepping towards him, his anger obvious. The expression on Phillip's face didn't change as he swiftly withdrew a revolver, extending his arm as he pointed it at Daryl.

"Don't think I have any reservations about pulling this trigger. It's all up to you, Dixon." Phillip said calmly, eyes on Merle but weapon still focused on his younger brother.

"I ain't doing _anything_ you say!" Merle said in a near-growl.

"Okay." The Governor said. Before anyone could draw another breath he pulled the trigger. Merle let out a gasp as he heard the shot, commenced by Daryl crying out. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He looked over, fearing the worst. What he saw was somewhat a relief. At least from what he was fearing.

Blood trickled down Daryl's arm as he grunted in pain. The Governor had purposefully shot him non-fatally in the arm, though it would still hurt like hell. The bullet had clipped him right at the edge of his forearm. There was nothing he could do because of the way he was bound.

Merle exhaled audibly, looking back to Phillip. He knew he couldn't get mad, couldn't beat the shit out of him like he normally would have done in a situation like this. He forced himself to stop and think this time. First, he headed over to his brother, inspecting his wound. Daryl flinched and hissed when the older man put pressure on it.

"Quit yer bitchin'.." Merle spoke, though it seemed like he was making an effort to be more caring, at least in his tone of voice. But still weighing heavy on his mind was Phillip's ultimatum. How could he ever do it? Was it better for them to be dead? No. He could deal with his own death, but Daryl didn't deserve that. Though he didn't deserve rape either, especially from his own brother. Merle shied away from the thought.

"I don't have all day. If you don't make your move in thirty seconds i'm killing you both. I'm a busy man, you know." The Governor stated matter-of-factly. Merle stood, glanced to Phillip than back at Daryl.

"Kick his ass, Merle." Daryl spoke, his voice somewhat weak.

"You really think that's an option? We're dead if I even go near him! Don't be an idiot." Merle spoke, anger in his voice.

"Twenty seconds." Phillip stated, watching the both of them.

"Yeah I know!" Merle muttered. Unbeknownst to the others, Daryl had a plan. Now the pressure was on him to put it into action.

"Listen, asshole, why don't you be a man and do something!" Daryl suddenly cried out at his older brother. Merle glanced at him, wide-eyed. "You heard me! You always think you know what's best but look at you, standing there without a thought as we're about to be shot to death!" Merle huffed, mouth twisted into a snarl.

"You don't talk to me like that! What's wrong with you? You think I can't do something to fix this?!" Merle shouted down at him. By the side of the room, The Governor smirked, staying quiet as he watched on.

"No, I _know_ you can't, and you never could!" Daryl was shouting now, the chains holding his wrists clanking against each other.

"You really want me to fix things, huh? Watch me!" Merle yelled, stomping around Daryl and the restraint device to come up behind him. "I'll fuckin' fix everything!" He started undoing the front of his pants then went to one knee. "You fucking crazy asshole Governor!" He shouted, keeping himself occupied as he got closer to doing something he'd never imagine doing in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, cursin' and shoutin' is gonna do you real good, Merle!" Daryl shouted, his voice cracking as his body tensed, rattling the restraints he was in. Merle's attention was back on him now, just as he'd wanted. The older man grabbed the side of Daryl's face from behind. "You're really askin' for it boy!" He dug his nails into his cheek and the younger Dixon cringed, closing his eyes. By the side of the room, The Governor calmed checked the magazine of his fun for bullets, sliding it back in as he glanced over at the two feuding brothers.

Letting go of his face the older brother started to undo the front of Daryl's pants. He inhaled, body tense as he started to tremble. Merle's eyes were red and wet as he clenched his teeth, a grunt escaped as he got the pants undone. In one quick motion they were halfway down to his knees along with his underwear. Daryl heard more noise behind him, the sound of Merle's own pants coming undone. He took in a ragged breath. Things were going according to plan, sure, but it didn't make him any less nervous.

Merle brought his mouth close to Daryl's ear and whispered into it. _"Remember, you made me do this, little bro."_ It was chilling to hear, and Daryl wondered if it was just another weird way his brother coped with things, by blaming another. He brought his hand up to Daryl's face again, tightening his grasp on the side of his face, nails starting to leave red marks in his cheek.

The pain on his face was nothing to what came next. Daryl gasped quietly and started to squirm in his restraints, though he soon forced himself to calm down and stop. He was used to just freezing up and listening to what was said, though as of late he had been doing rather well at fighting through those instincts. He felt his brother's warmth behind him, though it seemed like he was hesitating. The gleam of The Governor's gun caught his eye and he already knew how quick he was to use it. Only a few seconds had ticked by but it felt like hours.

"Just as useful as our father...just look where you've gotten us.." Daryl said quietly, though he knew Merle had heard it as suddenly his hand retracted, leaving angry scratches on the side of Daryl's face.

"Don't you ever compare me to that scumbag!" Merle grunted. Daryl was nearly knocked out as he took a hit from Merle's metal-sheathed arm to the back of the head. His head hung slightly in front of him as he felt an arm hold around his stomach, and a sudden, sharp pain in his backside. He wanted to believe it wasn't happening, but he knew it was, and knew it had to be done. The Governor had been generous, as they should have been shot dead by now. The man was sick, and he wanted to see sick things happen. Daryl figured that was the only reason they were still alive up to this point.

In Merle's mind, things had done blank. He was angry, though for the most part he was trying to protect himself from what he was doing. He was raping his baby brother. Yes, it was to save them both, but at this point, he wondered if he should have gone for the other option. He couldn't decide such a final fate like that for his brother though.

Merle huffed, breathing erratic as he moved in and out of the smaller man. His voice hitched as he tried to brush it off, clenching his good hand harder across Daryl's stomach, holding him closer. The chains at Daryl's hands above rattled slightly. The younger man's eyes were clenched, along with his teeth. Behind his eyelids was a blazing red, his mind erratic, unable to block the senses he needed to. At the side of the room, Phillip was watching the two with a side gaze, the slightest smirk on his face, though neither of the condemned men were too concerned with looking at the man at the moment.

Again the seconds seemed to go by like hours. Daryl tried to stifle his quiet gasps and whines as he was assaulted. Meanwhile, Merle was channeled his anger at Daryl's words and insulted into the task at hand. About a minute had gone by when Merle's anger was dying down, his sense coming back to reality. He couldn't ride that emotion any longer. He was angry at the fact that The Governor made him do this, and that he was obeying. He was angry at Daryl for getting into this position to begin with. He had stopped, letting go of Daryl as he did up his own pants, then his brother's before standing up. He glared at The Governor who stood there looking rather amused. Daryl kept his head hung slightly, focusing on his breathing. He knew he was bleeding back there, and perhaps from the other physical abuse he'd just endured. Neither of his other wounds seemed to have distracted him from the rape, though.

"Are you satisfied?" Merle growled. He seemed to be avoiding tending or looking at Daryl, perhaps out of some sort of guilt, Daryl figured.

"I'm not here to negotiate." Phillip stated, cocking a brow as if confused. Wasn't that the whole reason this whole ordeal went underway though? How could he say that wasn't what was going on? What _was_ he here for then?

"What? We had a deal!" He should have known The Governor wouldn't stay true to his world. But what now? Merle stood there, letting out a huff, clearly irritated. "You're gonna let him and me go now, or else there is gonna be a problem here." Merle stated, his voice seemingly gruffer than usual. Phillip ignored him, instead glancing at Daryl.

"Little Dixon..look at me." Daryl glared at the floor, refusing to even lift his head. He was in pain, but he was angry. He knew Merle had done what he had to do, but he couldn't help but feel some animosity towards him at the moment. In fact, it was Daryl's plan all along to goad him into doing it, to help nudge the decision with his verbal attacks on Merle. Most of all he was angry with The Governor. This was all his doing, and he was far too evil to simply torture him or even kill him. No, he had to drag Merle into it, then torture them both physically, mentally, and emotionally. "I won't ask again." Phillip's voice broke into his thoughts. Daryl gritted his teeth and slowly raised his head, glaring at The Governor from under his brow. The Governor's face was blank, his intimidating eyes watching Daryl until their gaze met. In a split second he raised his arm, eyes seemingly to move in slow motion as he moved his view to Merle, then pulled the trigger. The shot was deafening as Daryl heard his brother fall to the ground behind him.


End file.
